Supernatural Smut One Shots
by PrincessEmma13
Summary: I've got Supernatural one shots, but these are specifically smut (aka, basically all requests). If you have any requests, just let me know!
1. Moving On (Sabriel Smut AU)

It was a typical Tuesday night for college student Sam Winchester. He was enrolled in the pre-law program at Stanford, and he studied a lot. It was all he ever wanted in life. His brother Dean was very proud of him, as was his Uncle Bobby. Sam and Dean's father had gone missing and, after several months, the police gave up, pronouncing him dead.

As Sam reviewed the materials for his upcoming exam, his phone rang. He checked the caller I.D; it was Dean.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Sam asked when he answered the phone.

"Well, I have some big news for you, so I'm coming into town. Do you wanna meet for dinner somewhere?" Dean sounded excited. Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Sure! Call me when you get into town!" Sam was about to hang up, but Dean quickly added,

"Oh, and bring Jess! I want her there, too!"

"I can do that!" Sam assured him. "Talk to you later, Dean!"

"Bye!" Dean hung up. Jess walked in through the front door, but something was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam became concerned and stood up. He walked over to Jess but she stepped away.

"Sammy, we need to talk." Jessica warily met Sam's eyes, and he could feel his heart racing. This couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" Sam began to panic. "Jess, baby, tell me what's wrong!"

"Look, I know you're working really hard, and ever since your dad's disappearance it's been hard, but you've changed. You're more secretive, and I just-" She cut off, taking a shaky breath. Sam cradled the side of her face and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. "I don't feel like you're the same man I fell in love with anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, pulling back his hand and shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. "You're not gonna... No. You can't. You can't!" The tears flowed freely from Jessica's eyes now, and she didn't even bother wiping them away. Sam tried to grab her hand, but she started shaking her head again and backed off.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," she whispered. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw anger flare in his eyes. She'd never seen him this angry before, but she knew it would happen. This is what he had become, and she couldn't take it anymore. His anger bordered on insanity, and the desperation in his eyes made it obvious that he was afraid of losing anyone else.

Sam had lost everyone; he only recently reconnected with Dean, who was over in San Jose. Uncle Bobby had moved out there a few years back, and Dean had come with him. Now, Bobby ran a garage, and Dean was his top technician. It made it easier for Dean and Sam to have a relationship. Sam couldn't lose Jess; he couldn't.

"Jess. Jess. You can't. You can't. Jess!" Sam kept calling for her, but she had walked into their room. She came out a minute later, bag in hand. "Jess. No. I love you!" Jessica stopped in her tracks. She still faced the door, and her shoulders racked with tears.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't do this anymore." Without another word, she walked out the door. Sam heard the elevator doors open and then close again, and then she was gone. They weren't in the same major, so they'd probably never see each other again. Sam sank to his knees, beginning to weep. She had done it; she'd broken his heart.

He kneeled over, head resting on the floor. His phone began to ring again. He slowly stood up and answered it, not bothering to see who it was.

"What?" he sniffled.

"Sammy..?" Dean asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Hi, Dean. Jess won't be coming to dinner." Sam sniffled again. He wiped his sleeve across his nose, noticing how unsanitary it was but not being able to care.

"Sam, what's wrong? What did she do? I don't care if she's a girl. I'll whoop her ass for hurting you!" Sam smiled a bit at his brother's overprotectiveness. He'd always flip-flopped between the roles of brother and father.

"She left me. That's all there is to it, Dean. Don't go after her. Please. For me." Sam's voice oozed with pleading. He still loved her, even if she left him. He didn't care. He'd always love her. "What day is dinner?"

"Is Thursday alright?" Dean asked. "Or do you wanna wait until next week?"

"Thursday's perfect. Just call me with details later." Sam sighed. His crying had stopped, and he was incredibly numb.

"Okay. Take care of yourself Sammy."

Thursday night came around. Sam checked his hair in the mirror. He had a feeling that Dean was going to introduce a special someone, and he wanted to make a good impression.

Sam was jittery. He was still depressed that Jess had left him, but he began to realise that maybe it was better this way. Plus, he'd have time to really focus on his studies and didn't have to worry about anyone else.

As he walked to the restaurant, he hummed along to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets. There was September chill in the air, and he pulled his jacket closer to his body. When he reached the restaurant, he saw Dean waiting out front with two other men. One was about Dean's height. He had tousled black hair, like he'd just rolled out of bed. He wore a trench coat and dress pants. Sam couldn't see his shirt. He could see his eyes, though; and they were a bright blue.

But then Sam saw the other man. He was short, but he was imposing none the less. His hair was a chestnut colour; dark, but not as dark as Sam's. He had a sharp nose, adding to the beautifully impressive silhouette. His eyes caught the light as he turned toward Dean, and they were a caramelly brown. Sam saw Dean and the dark haired man laugh at a joke that the short man must've told, and Sam noticed the mischievous smirk on the shorter man's face.

Sam's heart fluttered, but he didn't know why. He couldn't possibly be gay, could he? Sam had never had feelings for a guy. Maybe it was just the breakup. Maybe he was desperate. He swallowed deeply and stepped into the light.

"Hey, Dean," he greeted. Dean whipped around. He was happier than Sam had ever seen him, and the dark haired man grinned happily. Sam made a note that the stubble on his chin suited him nicely. He was obviously the one Dean was enamored with; Sam could tell from how Dean looked at him. So who was the other one?

"Sammy! Man, it's good to see ya!" Dean enveloped his brother in a hug. "Okay, Sam, I'd like you to meet Castiel." Dean blushed slightly as he said the name. The dark-haired man, Castiel, stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I've heard a lot about you," he said, sticking out his hand. Sam took it, smiling crazily. How hadn't he seen it before? "I'm Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas. Dean and Gabriel already do." Gabriel. That was his name. _Wow,_ Sam thought, _A name fit for an angel._

"Yeah, nice to meet ya," San replied, distracted by Gabriel. "It's Sam. As much as Dean calls me _Sammy_, it's Sam." Cas laughed amiably. Sam could see what Dean loved about him. "And you are?" Sam asked, looking toward Gabriel. Gabriel stepped forward and smirked.

"Gabriel Novak." He took Sam's hand. "I'm Cas's older brother. Well, not technically."

"Oh?"

"I'm adopted," Cas said. "My parents died in a car wreck, but Gabe's parents were good friends of theirs and took me in." Dean smiled sadly down at him.

"Well now you have two families," Dean stated. He took Cas's hand and Castiel blushed.

"Shall we eat?" Gabe asked. Sam's stomach growled, and everyone laughed as they walked in.

Sam found that he really liked Castiel. Basically, he approved. He also got on very well with Gabriel. No matter what Gabe said, he held Sam's attention. It was almost as if Gabriel wanted Sam's attention all to himself. Toward the end of the night, though, Gabriel got sort of serious.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" he started.

"You just did," Sam pointed out cheekily. Gabe laughed.

"Right. Good one. But, in all seriousness, it's kind of important." Sam leaned in attentively. "Look. I know we just met, but we seem to get along pretty well." He took a deep breath. Sam raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Can I move in with you?"

"What?" Sam wasn't sure that he heard it right. This beautiful man in front of him was asking to move in.

"I know it's not really my place, but Dean mentioned that your girlfriend left so now there's room in your apartment, and my roommate left so now I can't afford my apartment. I wouldn't bother you or intrude on your space or anything." Gabe's eyes widened pleadingly. Sam noted how hot that would be in a more... intimate situation. He crossed his legs to control it. "Please, Sam. I've got nowhere to go. I mean, I guess I do, but I don't wanna intrude on _Destiel_ over there, you know?"

"No, I understand. Completely. You can definitely move in, but you'll have to sleep on the couch because there's only one bedroom." Sam thought how maybe Gabriel could sleep with him, but bit his tongue.

"Really?! You mean it?!" Gabe smiled excitedly. "I'm completely fine with sleeping on the couch! I just appreciate having a place to live! I'll help pay the rent!" He exhaled deeply. "Oh, this is gonna be so fun." Gabriel winked, and Sam almost choked. He coughed a bit.

"Yeah." He coughed again. "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." He got up quickly and walked away. He felt eyes on his backside, but didn't dare turn around for fear that Gabriel would see his issue.

Gabe kept his eyes trained on Sam's ass, though, as he walked toward the bathroom. When Sam was out of earshot, he turned to Dean.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean looked at him.

"What?"

"Is Sam gay?" Dean choked out laughing. Castiel looked sort of confused. Cas knew that Gabriel was gay, but Sam didn't strike him as that type.

"Oh Jesus, no." Dean kept laughing. "Sam's about as straight as they come." Dean fanned himself for a minute, calming down so that he could speak fluently. "Why do you ask?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, teasing Gabe a bit.

"No reason, really..." Gabe scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Just, when he got up, it looked like he might have had a boner..." Dean's mouth gaped. "Do you think I did that?"

"Okay. 1. Why were you checking out my brother's dick?" Dean seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Well we're not gonna pretend that I'm not gay." Gabriel's smile had disappeared.

"Right. Sorry. 2. I would never have thought Sammy, of all people, to be gay. I mean, I guess it's possible."

"You know, they say that homosexuality is genetic," Castiel added. "Perhaps you two were both just born that way."

"Cas, you're such a nerd," Dean said, joking sweetly. He stood up. "I'm gonna check on Sammy." He pecked Cas's lips and walked toward the bathroom.

Sam had rushed into a stall in the bathroom. He unzipped his fly and started fussing around with his dick. He _really_ wanted to just jack off and be done with it, but he was in public and figured that would be very weird. Instead, he attempted to readjust himself. He was grunting a bit, getting harder every time he squeezed on accident. He stopped when he heard the door swing open.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

"Uh, yeah. What?" Sam grunted awkwardly from inside the stall.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, obviously trying to sound concerned, but for some reason that Sam couldn't understand, he sounded as if he were about to laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Really. I'll be back in a minute. Just go back to the table," Sam assured him. It occurred to him afterward that he had spoken too quickly, and possibly gave away what his problem was.

"Alright, whatever you say, little brother," Dean said disbelievingly. The door swung open again, and he heard Dean's footsteps receding. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly stifled it back when the door swung open again. The footsteps approached his stall. Sam was utterly confused; the other stalls were open; Sam was sure. There was a knock on the stall door.

"S-someone's in h-here," Sam stuttered nervously. He kept trying to stuff his dick back into his pants, but for the life of him couldn't get it to go.

"I know," Gabriel said from the other side of the door. "I noticed you had a problem, so I thought I'd offer some help." Sam could hear the sly, sexy smirk on Gabriel's lips. He released his dick. Was he about to do this?

Without a word, he unlocked the door, and Gabe pushed it open. He smiled devilishly as he locked eyes with Sam. He backed against the door and locked it once he was inside the stall. It occurred to Sam that not only was this about to happen in a bathroom stall in a restaurant, he was going to let a guy do this. Cas's brother, at that. But for some reason, Sam couldn't wait. He was excited. In an impulsive moment, he let himself think more "with his downstairs brain," as Dean had always said.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's face in his hands, forcing their mouths together. Gabe relaxed after the initial shock, and kissed back excitedly. Sam slid one hand around into Gabe's hair, the other down to his ass. He squeezed on it, and Gabriel pushed him away. Sam frowned. Gabriel straightened up and slowly began to saunter over.

"Y'know, Sammy," he purred. "I didn't take you for an impulsive guy." Sam shrugged, unable to find words. "I appreciate that you wanna make me feel great, but Sammy," Gabe paused to look down at Sam's dick before looking up again, "it's your turn." Sam's breath hitched in his throat. Gabriel took Sam's dick in his hand. Despite his height, Gabe's hands were fairly large. He started pumping slowly, and Sam gasped for breath. Gabriel took the opportunity and latched onto Sam's mouth, pushing his tongue inside Sam's mouth.

They broke apart for a moment, and Sam gasped again.

"More. Please. More," he managed. Gabe winked before leveling his mouth with Sam's tip. Sam stared, disbelief colouring his face. He saw Gabriel slowly take him in, all the way, and Sam felt a surge of relief. "Oh god..." Sam moaned. He entwined a finger in Gabriel's hair, massaging a bit and hoping for a reaction. Gabe moaned and closed his eyes. That was when Sam lost it.

Sam couldn't help it. He knew he was close and wanted to make the most of the time he had left. He started thrusting into Gabriel's mouth, and Gabriel's gag reflex kicked in. The vibrations sent shivers down Sam's spine, and before long, he was coming undone.

He grabbed onto the rail behind himself as Gabe stood up. He watched as Gabe made eye contact and swallowed everything.

"Shit," Sam muttered. Gabriel came over and kissed him chastely, tucking Sam back up into his pants.

"You can thank me later," Gabriel joked, unlocking the door and walking out. Sam waited a moment before coming out as well. He walked back to the table, feeling much better. He took his seat across from Gabriel. Dean looked at him.

"You better, Sam?" Dean asked. He and Castiel exchanged a look. Obviously, everyone knew what had just happened. Sam smiled sarcastically at his brother. Then, he turned toward Gabriel, who was watching this whole exchange with amusement.

"Gabriel." Gabe looked up, smiling. "There's room in the bed for two. Maybe I can make it up to you?" Sam made sure Dean and Cas could hear when he said it. Gabriel licked his lips and stood up.

"You wanna show me to our new home?" He waited for Sam to stand up before heading for the door.

"With pleasure."


	2. The Anniversary (Destiel Smut AU)

Castiel fidgeted with his tie as Dean drove him to dinner in the 1967 Chevy Impala he had become so familiar with. They were meeting Sam and Gabriel there. In fact, Sam had planned all of this to help his brother and Cas celebrate. It was their six month anniversary.

Sam was Castiel's roommate in college. That's how he'd met Dean. Gabriel was Castiel's best friend all through high school; that's how he'd met Sam. Gabe and Sam had only really been dating for two months or so, but they seemed happy.

Dean smiled broadly as he pulled into the parking lot. He couldn't believe it had already been six months. Castiel started to get out, but Dean reached over to him.

"No. Let me," he insisted. Despite the dark of the night, he could've sworn Cas had blushed. Dean stepped out and quickly walked to the other side of the car. He opened the door with a flourish and Castiel stepped out happily. He took Dean's proffered hand. Dean leaned over and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.

As they approached the door to the restaurant, hand intwined, they saw Gabriel tickle Sam, and Sam grabbed his hands before kissing them. He noticed his brother and Castiel and smiled even more.

"Hey, guys! Can you believe it? Six months!" Sam seemed very enthusiastic.

"Cassie, I didn't think you'd be able to put up with Dean this long. Congrats!" Gabriel joked. Dean glared but he knew Gabriel was poking fun.

"Yeah. It's our big day, Cas," Dean said, his voice dropping. Castiel's eyes darkened when he saw the gaze that Dean was giving him.

"Let's go eat!" Cas exclaimed. He wanted to save the "hungry eyes" for later. Sam and Gabe nodded and headed in, Cas right behind them, and Dean behind his lover. Dean squeezed Cas's bum before catching up to take his hand again.

Dinner was enjoyable, as it always was with the four friends. Cas and Dean left earlier than Sam expected, but Gabriel had told him from the start that they were gonna celebrate privately.

Cas twitched while he sat in the car; he'd been hard for half of dinner after Dean tried to nonchalantly grope him. He wanted his pants off, and, more importantly, Dean's off.

"Dean," Cas said, almost begging. Dean looked over at him and then noticed the boner. His eyes immediately darted back to the road. He didn't need that now; at least not until they got home.

"Cas. Baby, we're almost home," Dean assured him. "Baby, hang in there."

"Dean, please," Castiel persisted. Dean shook his head, and Cas groaned in frustration. He couldn't take it. He unbuckled his belt and began to unzip his pants. Dean's hand darted over and stopped him.

"Cas. Not here. Just wait." Cas nodded and Dean put his hand back on the steering wheel. Before Dean could stop him again, Castiel unzipped his pants the rest of the way and pulled them down, arching his back to get his ass off the seat. He pulled his boxers with them, and settled back in the seat. "What the hel-?" Dean's eyes widened as he saw Cas. He hadn't realised just how badly Cas wanted him. Dean quickly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car so it was hidden behind a tree.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas asked, feigning innocence. Dean reached across his lap and let the seat back before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Take your shirt off," Dean commanded.

"I don't think I wanna," Cas insisted. He smirked a bit at Dean's frustration, but Dean became determined. He pulled off his own pants and briefs quickly before straddling Cas, forcing him to lie back.

"I said, 'Take it off,'" Dean whispered, dominance oozing into his voice. Castiel shivered involuntarily but remained steadfast.

"Well you're just gonna have to take it off for me," Cas teased. Dean hadn't seen this side of him, but he liked it.

"Gladly." Dean began to nibble underneath Cas's ear, and slowly slid his hands down the front of his boyfriend's torso. He slowly unbuttoned every button on the top half of Cas's shirt before, frustrated, Cas pushed Dean away.

"Dammit. Why were you going so slow?" Cas asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. Dean immediately pinned him down again, this time attaching his lips to Castiel's. He ground his hips into Cas, and Cas reached up and started to massage Dean's throbbing dick. Dean moaned and started bucking his hips into Castiel's strong hands. He took Cas in his hands, hoping to return the favour.

The lovers kissed and jerked each other off, oblivious to the world around them. This was all about them. Dean felt himself tensing up; he was close.

"Cas, harder," he moaned.

"Are you close?" Cas choked out. Dean could only nod. "Me too, baby, me too." After a minute or two more, Dean shuddered and unraveled all over Castiel. Dean regained himself quickly, and he moved down to be face level with Castiel's dick. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard, and Cas fell apart. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel to catch his breath. He looked up and smiled at Cas, and they both started to laugh.

"Did we just have car sex?" Dean laughed.

"I think we did," Cas replied. Dean smiled gently.

"Happy anniversary, Cas. I love you." Dean kissed him again, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. Neither could be happier.


End file.
